Old Friends
by Mizu Kitsune no Kaze
Summary: IYYYH. KurKag. Kagome and Shuiichi knew each other since Kindergarten. What happens five years later when they aren't allowed to see each other?


_**Old Friends**_

A/N: Hiya! I hope you like this story! I thought this up last night and I'm sure that the plot is original… near the end of the chapter…. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha and Yuyu Hakusho.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

_**Part One:**_

Kagome sighed. It was her first day of Kindergarten. Her mother had to go to work early and left her directions to get to her school. She wondered how her mother could do such a thing, but removed the thought from her mind remembering that her mother knew she could take care of herself. Pulling out the sheet of paper, she walked down the shrine steps. Once at the bottom, she turned right and sighed.

She shook her head, letting her long raven locks fall over her shoulders. She had put her hair in a braid, as well as she could do, anyway. The breakfast her mother made her was cold when she got up and still wrapped in plastic wrap sitting on the table. Looking at the directions once more, she waited at the crosswalk for the sign to change before walking across. No one paid her any mind thinking one of the adults walked near her was her parent.

It took fifteen minutes for her to get to school. In the schoolyard were many children. Some were tall; some were short, fat, or skinny. A group of kids that looked around her age stared at her as she stepped onto the school grounds. The whole group had dark brown hair, long and short, and small beady black eyes. It gave her the creeps. _'Oh, no… I hope they can't sense me…'_

Taking a deep breath, Kagome walked swiftly into the building and turned down a few hallways before stopping at the room she went to to meet her teacher. Opening the door, no one noticed her so she slipped inside and looked around. There were only around five kids in here, besides herself. Two were playing dolls, and two were playing with a toy train. She looked around for the last aura she felt and saw a boy with long red hair sitting at a table made of desks and staring out a window. She couldn't see his face because his long tresses hid it from view. Walking over, she looked at the name tags on all the desks and sighed.

Her desk was one behind his and to the sighed. She sat down and got out a sheet of paper and some colored pencils. She started drawing her pet. Binshu was his name and he was a black fox with silver tips on his paws, tail and ears. The red haired boy looked at her while she passed before turning the other way. Kagome could hear him sigh lightly. Suddenly, the group with beady black eyes walked in and Kagome immediately looked up. They stared at her before splitting up and searching for their desks. Unfortunately, for Kagome, one of them had a seat right next to her, behind the red haired boy.

She felt their auras and her eyes widened. They were youkai. The one next to her was an oni and the other five were split between nekos and _hamsters?_ Kagome almost snorted, but kept it in, not wanting them to turn their attention to her.

/--/--/--/--/--

Shuiichi sighed as he walked into the classroom. The custodian had unlocked it for him since his mother accidentally dropped him off before the teacher was even here. He walked around the classroom and found his seat. He put his bag on the floor underneath it and looked at the tags of the seats around him. Tsumi, Kannamo, Naiimu, Kagome, and Tashu. The place the six of them were, was like a huge dent out of the straight square the school was in. _They added on..._ He told himself. He found it completely stupid to add on when they could just take some of these stupid toys out of the room so they could have enough space to put the desks. His desk was right next to the corner, closest to the sensei's desk. There was one desk behind him, one beside that one, one next to him on his left, one in front of him, and one to the left of the one in front of him.

On the side farthest from the door, there was toys. Cooking sets, blocks, clothes for dress up and toy cars and trucks. Beside them in the corner opposite of him, there were cubbies. He walked over and put his messenger bag in the one with his name. He walked back to his seat just as the teacher walked in. She turned around from closing the door and seemed surprised that a student was in the classroom before her.

"Ohayo," She said as she came over and looked at his name tag on the desk. "So you're Minamino Shuiichi?"

Shuiichi nodded.

"I hope you like your first day of kindergarten!" She said sweetly. She bowed. "Katsuka Ayumi..."

"Minamino Shuiichi," Shuiichi answered.

"Nice to meet you," She said as she walked behing her desk and got out a cup with a handle and walked to the door. "If anyone asks where I am, tell them that I'll be back in five minutes, onegai..."

"Hai, Katsuka-sensei," Shuiichi answered as the teacher walked out of the classroom to get coffee. He sighed. _'At least she doesn't treat me like a baby like my Preschool sensei did...'_

While they were talking, four more students came into the classroom. The door opened just as Shuiichi stared out the window. He didn't turn his head around to see who it was until theywalked behind him and sat down at the chair beside the one behind him. _'So she's Kagome...'_ He thought as he turned back to the window. Right after that, around six more people came in. Curious, he loked at them and saw that they were staring at the girl, Kagome. He didn't even have to look back at her to know that she was slightly uneasy. One boy split from their group and walked over to sit next to Kagome. _'That's Tashu, then...'_

The teacher came back in at that moment and didn't seem to notice the uneasiness that settled among the eight students already there. She set down her coffee and smiled at them all. Soon, more students came in and ran straight to the toys at the back of the room. The teacher moved the desks that were in front of the toys and put them next to the desks that were opposite of the desks next to hers. There was a line of five rows with three or four desks in each row. They were right next to the cubbies and had a window or two behing them Shuiichi looked behind himself and saw that there were three windows in the extended area. He also saw that Kagome was coloring the picture she drew before the teacher walked in. He strained his eyes to see what was on the paper.

There on the paper was a family of foxes. Drawn almost as good as a professional. He liked the colors she picked out. The biggest fox, obviously the father, was a deep brown with long furry tail circling the other three. His head was stout and showed importance as he looked about. The next one was his mate. She had long beige fur that looked like it was the softest thing in the world. She was snuggled up to her mate and looked down at their to pups. The first one was bigger than the second. It had long dark brown fur with the eyes of it's mother. He was next to her head whie the other one wa snuggled up their father's bushy brown tail. This one had a mix of white fur with a few beige spots; completely the opposite of everyone else in the family of kitsune. _'They look so real...' _After looking at the picture, Shuiichi turned around and looked around at the class. There were, he counted, sixteen children playing with the toys and only he and Kagome were in their seats. He turned around to look at the picture Kagome drew once moe only to find her staring at him with a raised eyebrow. He blushed for being caught.

"G-gomen nasai," He mumbled as he held his head down. He heard a light chuckle and looked up to find the girl smiling slightly.

"'Salright," She said as she bowed. "Higurashi Kagome..."

"Minamono Shuiichi," Shuiichi answered with a small smile of his own. Ever since then, they had been good friends. Three years later, they were inseparable. They did everything together. Through the bad times, like when Kagome's father was murdered and Shuiichi's father was killed in a car accident. They closed up from anyone besides their family and kept that way for a long time. Their mothers were great friends, like them and loved how their children got along so well. They had sleepovers and picnics and playdates every week. One day, Shuiichi closed off from her and everyone else for weeks. It worried her, her mother, and his mother. After that, Kagome seemed to break that cold extreior just enough for her and their mothers. Anyone else that they knew were people that Shuiichi and Kagome would now stay away from forever.

Two years later, Kagome and Shuiichi never had another sleepover or a picnic or a playdate ever again. Their mothers didn't allow it. Kagome's mother moved to Tokyo and brought her daughter with her. They weren't allowed to write to each other. Sometimes, Kagome would sneak a letter into the mailbox, but once it got to Kyoto, Shuiichi's mother burned it. Two years later, they forgot about each other and Kagome found three new friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Shuiichi, however, was't that lucky. He now had a fan club and stalkers from many of the schools in Kyoto. A few weeks later, Kagome found a locket Shuiichi gave her and remembered everything that happened with her and Shuiichi.

She ran downstairs and yelled at her mother for tearing them apart. The next day, her mother took her to a shrine, like the one where they live, and had a miko erase her memories. Kagome never remembered meetin Shuiichi Minamono ever again. She didn't remember a single thing about him or what her looked like. Luckily, Kagome's mother never saw the locket she wore. Forever on, Kagome always wore that locket wherever she went, including the Sengoku Jidai when she was fifteen. The same when for Shuiichi Minamono, but in a different way with the locket she gave him. Kagome's was a forest green with a single sliver rose with green thorns and stem in the middle. Shuiichi's was a plain silver locket with a bow and arrows in a quiver encrusted on it. They would never have known the twisted destiny that awaited both of them.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

A/N: Hiya! I hope you liked it! I spent a lot on it. It seems that I have two stories called "Old Friends." This one is a KurKag and the other is a YusKag. They have different beginnings and I hope to creat different plots, too.

Mizu Kitsune no Kaze


End file.
